sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Kevin McKidd
| birth_place = Elgin, Moray, Scotland | spouse = Arielle Goldrath (m. 2018) | children = 3 | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | nationality = | citizenship = British American (since 2015) | occupation = Actor, director, singer | yearsactive = 1996–present }} Kevin McKidd (born 9 August 1973) is a Scottish-American television and film actor, director, and occasional singer. Before playing the role of Owen Hunt in Grey's Anatomy, for which he is widely known, McKidd starred as Dan Vasser in the NBC series Journeyman (2007), Tommy in Danny Boyle's Trainspotting (1996), Count Vronsky in the BBC miniseries Anna Karenina (2000), and Lucius Vorenus in the historical drama series Rome (2005–2007). He provided the voice of John "Soap" MacTavish in the video games Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. He played Poseidon in the film Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, and Fr. Deegan in the Father Ted Christmas special. Early life McKidd was born on 9 August 1973, in Elgin, Moray, Scotland, the son of Kathleen, a secretary, and a plumber father, Neil. He grew up in a council estate near Inverness. At 17, McKidd worked at the Macallan distillery in Speyside. He later went to work with the Lumsden family of coppersmiths. He attended Seafield Primary School and Elgin Academy. and was a member of the local amateur dramatic group, Moray Youth Theatre. Planning to study engineering, he initially attended the University of Edinburgh, then decided to enroll at Edinburgh's Queen Margaret College to study drama. He joined Edinburgh University's student theatre company, Bedlam Theatre, where he was a member of the improvisational comedy troupe The Improverts. Career After playing Tommy in Trainspotting, McKidd was cast as Father Deegan in the 1996 Christmas episode of Father Ted. Subsequent roles include Malky Johnson in Small Faces. In 2004, he played James Hepburn, 4th Earl of Bothwell, the third husband of Mary, Queen of Scots, in the BBC mini-series Gunpowder, Treason & Plot. In 1999 he was part of an ensemble cast in Mike Leigh's Topsy Turvy, depicting the development of Gilbert and Sullivan's The Mikado. The actors researched their historical characters and used this knowledge during extensive rehearsals to help develop dialogue for scenes blocked out by Leigh. McKidd, like the rest of the cast, did his own singing in the Gilbert and Sullivan operettas portrayed in the film. In 2001 he played Elliot in the British film Understanding Jane, directed by Caleb Lindsay. He appeared in Ridley Scott's Kingdom of Heaven, and in the 2002 film adaptation of Nicholas Nickleby. In Neil Marshall's horror film Dog Soldiers, he appeared as Pte Lawrence Cooper. In the 2005 BBC drama, The Virgin Queen, he played Thomas Howard, 4th Duke of Norfolk. In 1998, McKidd was in the four part BBC2 series Looking After Jo Jo, playing the role of Basil. He was also one of the main stars of the joint HBO/BBC series Rome, where his portrayal of the soldier-politician Lucius Vorenus received critical acclaim. McKidd starred in the premier of Caryl Churchill's newest play, Far Away. He played Todd, the romantic partner of Joan, and her co-worker as hat maker. Additional work includes his role in the Silence of the Lambs prequel Hannibal Rising (2007). In late 2007, McKidd began his role as the lead character in the American fantasy television series Journeyman on NBC.NBC gives 'Journeyman' the green light Digital Spy, 11 May 2007 Despite starting out with a strong audience, the show lost about half of its viewership throughout its run and suffered from the fractious situation in the United States due to the writer's strike at the time. Thirteen episodes were produced. His role in Rome led to McKidd's casting in the medical drama series Grey's Anatomy as Dr. Owen Hunt. He made his directorial debut in the series's seventh season, directing the episode "Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go)". He won the award for "Best Performance in a Drama Series Multi-Episode Storyline" at the 14th Prism Awards for his work in Grey's Anatomy. He played the role of Poseidon, god of the seas, and the father of Percy Jackson in Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. McKidd has done voice work and voiced the character of Jezz Torrent, flame haired lead singer of the fictional Scottish hard rock band Love Fist in the video game Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. He is credited with playing a voice-over for the character John "Soap" MacTavish in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. McKidd was in talks in 2008 to portray Connor MacLeod in a remake of the 1986 fantasy film Highlander, though the role has subsequently been associated with Ryan Reynolds. In 2012, he voiced the characters of Lord MacGuffin and his son Young MacGuffin in the Disney/Pixar film Brave. Having grown up in Elgin, McKidd used a variation of the Doric dialect for Young MacGuffin, and one of the running gags of his lines is that not even Lord MacGuffin is entirely sure what he is saying. Speyside Sessions McKidd instigated The Speyside Sessions, a Scottish folk music album recorded in 2011/12 at Hogmanay in his home town of Elgin. Many of the contributors to the album are old school friends of McKidd's. The album was released on 15 June 2012 in aid of Save the Children. a chord for charity|website=BBC News|accessdate=6 February 2018}} Personal life McKidd married Jane Parker in 1999. They have two children, daughter Iona and son Joseph. In August 2015, McKidd and his family became U.S. citizens. The couple said in July 2016 that they were separating and have been divorced since December 2016. McKidd announced in March 2018 that he and chef Arielle Goldrath were married in a Jewish ceremony, on an undisclosed date. On 13 May 2018, they welcomed their first son Aiden. He is a supporter of Scottish Independence.https://www.bbc.co.uk/news/uk-scotland-scotland-politics-22057501 Filmography Television Director *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2010) Seattle Grace: Message of Hope (Webisodes)Seattle Grace: Message of Hope *: "No Comment" (14 October 2010) *: "Take One" (21 October 2010) *: "Award-Winning" (11 November 2010) *: "The Sizzle" (18 November 2010) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2011–present), television series *: "Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go)" (2011) *: "Poker Face" (2011) *: "Let the Bad Times Roll" (2012) *: "I Saw Her Standing There" (2012) *: "Do You Believe in Magic" (2013) *: "Two Against One" (2013) *: "I'm Winning" (2014) *: "I Must Have Lost it on the Wind" (2014) *: "Time Stops" (2015) *: "Sledgehammer" (2015) *: "Odd Man Out" (2016) *: "Mama Tried" (2016) *: "Catastrophe and the Cure" (2016) *: "Who Is He (And What Is He To You?)" (2017) *: "Till I Hear It From You" (2017) *: "True Colors" (2017) *: "Get Off The Pain" (2017) *: "Out of Nowhere" (2017) *: "One Day Like This" (2018) *: "Bad Reputation" (2018) *: "Broken Together" (2018) *: "Blowin' In The Wind" (2018) Video games *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' (2002) — Jezz Torrent *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' (2009) — Captain John "Soap" MacTavish *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' (2011) — Captain John "Soap" MacTavish References External links *Official website * * Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:People from Elgin, Moray Category:Scottish male television actors Category:Scottish male film actors Category:Scottish television directors Category:Scottish male singers Category:Scottish male voice actors Category:Alumni of the University of Edinburgh Category:Alumni of Queen Margaret University Category:People educated at Elgin Academy, Moray Category:20th-century Scottish male actors Category:21st-century Scottish male actors Category:Scottish expatriates in the United States Category:People with acquired American citizenship Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:21st-century Scottish singers Category:21st-century male singers